legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Panthéon des Héros
Le Panthéon des Héros est une large pièce circulaire située directement en face de l'entrée du musée au bout du couloir. Voici une liste de toutes les reliques qui peuvent y être exposées. Elles sont listées en commençant par la gauche en entrant dans la salle. Anneau extérieur 1er passage Escalier vers la Galerie Supérieure. Le couloir dispose de trois emplacements pour des tableaux. 2nd Doorway Straight ahead is the entry to the Hall of Oddities. Down the stairs the doors leading to the Culture and Art Gallery (left) and the Gallery of Natural Science (right). Standing Stones When each standing stone is activated for the first time, it will be unlocked in the museum display and can be activated to receive that stone's buff, or to quickly change buffs if needed. Each is a fully functional standing stone, and made very easy to access. This makes it easy to quickly grab or change a buff before leaving the museum. Each of the 13 standing stones on display activates separately after receiving their buff from the original. You need to wait at least 20 seconds between activating each standing stone for the first time, as the script that checks for the standing stone buff only runs every 20 seconds. Shrines of the Divines When each shrine is used for the first time, it will be unlocked in the museum display. The museum shrines are fully functional and grant the blessing accordingly. You need to wait at least 20 seconds between activating each shrine for the first time, as the script that checks for the shrine blessing only runs every 20 seconds. Static Skills Displays The three statues each activate after having three appropriate skills reach 100. Making a skill Legendary or using a Skill unlocker to go past 100 doesn't matter. Once the skills reached 100 they count towards the display unlock. *'Thief Skills Display': Any 3 three Thief skills at 100. *'Mage Skills Display': Any 3 three Mage skills at 100. *'Fighter Skills Display:' Any 3 three Warrior skills 100. Civil War Display On the right side atop the stairs is a static quest display for the civil war, either showing the Imperial or Stormcloak version depending on who you sided with. The display activates after the conclusion of the civil war, either after the quest the ' ' or the' '. Certain mods can prevent the display from activating correctly. In such case, see the museum Museum Storeroom for manual activation. 3rd Doorway The stairs lead down to the Daedric Exhibit Hall (left) and the Planetarium (right, after Path to the Heavens) At the top of the stairs is a display dedicated to crafting skills. Crafting Skill Display Each is automatically enabled once the player reaches 100 in the respective skill, and remain enabled even if that skill is turned legendary and lower than 100. *'Blacksmithing Master Display:' Reach 100 in Smithing. *'Enchanting Master Display:' Reach 100 in Enchanting. *'Alchemy Master Display:' Reach 100 in Alchemy. Between the doors to the Daedric Exhibit Hall and the Planetarium is a single display for the Honorblade of Chorrol. 4th Doorway Stairway leading down to the Hall of Lost Empires. Dragonborn Static Display The display activates after completing ' '. The last main quest of the Dragonborn DLC. Dawnguard Static Display This display comes in two versions. One representing siding with the Dawnguard while the other shows the player siding with the Volhikar Vampires. In either case, the Dawnguard DLC main quest ' ' has to be completed for the display to show. Inner Ring SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler Standing Stones When each standing stone is activated for the first time, it will be unlocked in the museum display. Shrines of the Divines When each shrine is used for the first time, it will be unlocked in the museum display. Static Skills Displays Thief Skills Display: Any 3 three Thief skills at 100. Mage Skills Display: Any 3 three Mage skills at 100. Fighter Skills Display: Any 3 three Warrior skills 100. Civil War Display The display activates after the conclusion of the civil war, either after the quest the ' ' or the' '. Crafting Skill Display Blacksmithing Master Display: Reach 100 in Smithing. Enchanting Master Display: Reach 100 in Enchanting. Alchemy Master Display: Reach 100 in Alchemy. Dragonborn Static Display The display activates after completing ' '. Dawnguard Static Display The display activates after the Dawnguard DLC main quest ' ' has been completed. Item list: *'Thrassian Plaguesword': *'Briarheart Geis': *'Glass Bow of the Stag Prince': *'Bow of the Hunt': *'Stormfang': *'Horksbane': *'Grimsever (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 and 1 , or 1 , 1 and 1 . *'Cleaver of St. Felms': *'Thornblade': *'Gravedigger': *'Skullcrusher': *'Stendarr's Hammer': *'Dagger of Symmachus': *'Blade of Woe': *'Nettlebane': *'Valdr's Lucky Dagger': *'Rundi's Dagger': *'Eleidon's Ward': *'Blade of Dusk and Dawn (Dawnfang)': *'Necromancer's Dagger': *'Black Hands Dagger (requires )': *'Winterwound (requires )': *'Dagger of Discipline (requires )': *'Cyrus' Saber': *'Blade of Sacrifice': *'Borvir's Dagger': *'Bloodthorn': *'Kahvozein's Fang': *'Fang of Haynekhtnamet': *'Targe of the Blooded': *'Eduj': *'Okin': *'Dwarven Black Bow of Fate': *'Staff of Magnus': *'Hrothmund's Axe': *'Ghostblade': *'Bloodskal Blade': *'Dragonbane': *'Hopesfire': *'Trueflame': *'Harkon's Sword': *'Chillrend': *'Champion's Cudgel': *'Bronze Claw (requires )': *'Black Glass Claw (requires )': *'Coral Dragon Claw': *'Diamond Dragon Claw': *'Ebony Dragon Claw': *'Emerald Dragon Claw': *'Glass Dragon Claw': *'Amethyst Claw, Left Half': *'Amethyst Claw, Right Half': *'Rusted Claw (requires )': *'Jade Claw': *'Golden Claw (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Gold Ingot. *'Iron Dragon Claw': *'Ivory Dragon Claw': *'Ruby Dragon Claw': *'Sapphire Dragon Claw': *'Wooden Mask': *'Miraak': *'Konahrik': *'Hevnoraak': *'Krosis': *'Morokei': *'Nahkriin': *'Otar': *'Rahgot': *'Vokun': *'Volsung': *'Ahzidal': *'Dukaan': *'Zahkriisos': * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * en:Hall of Heroeses:Salón de Heroes Category:Gallery